The Way Life Moves
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: Oliver is married to another girl. She still loves him. But somehow, she has to move on with the flow of life. Please try this 1 shot...please....just give it a try...)


**Disclaimer:** I don't actually own harry Potter coz as you all know…J.K Rowling owns it. Please don't flame me or sue me…pretty please.

**Summary: **Oliver is married to another girl. She still loves him. But somehow, she has to move on with the flow of life.

**THE WAY LIFE MOVES **

**8-8-8**

Hermione sighed as she stared blankly at her food. She wasn't in the mood for eating. She just wanted an alone time to think about things and most probably her problems. She has been problematic ever since she started her 6th year at Hogwarts. Not only because Malfoy was there always annoying her, it's because someone was missing in her life. She tried denying her love for him but it was seemingly chasing her. Even if he belonged to someone else now, she can't remove the fact that she loves him and she will always.

It was the first time Hermione would be so in love with someone. She loved him so dearly and deeply. She was truly, madly and deeply in love with him. Yes, they had a share of pain in their relationship problems but in the end was a very bright light that would take their breathes away. They loved each other so dearly at that time but since Oliver had an arranged marriage with another pureblood, they had to separate ways forcibly.

She felt alone all those years that he had been gone. Three years was enough for her to feel the suffering love has given her. The pain always throbbed upon her heart, her deeply wounded heart. She laughed and giggled on the outside but in the inside, it was killing her. She had always wanted to push away the fact that he's still the one in her heart. She didn't even what anyone to know that the pain runs deep inside her. To lose someone so dear to her changed everything.

The pain long killed her in the inside. And it still did. The pain kills her again and again. He belonged to someone already, now she has no right to hold him gently and caress him every time he needed comforting. It really hurt her to see him in the aisle with another woman. Not like he loved the one he married but he had to. It was to continue family legacy of the Woods. And she wouldn't want to break that just because she loved him and she wanted him for her own.

"Hermione," Ginny called upon noticing her friend that was totally quiet.

Hermione looked at Ginny and bit her lower lip before speaking "What's wrong, Ginny?" she asked and continued staring at her.

Ginny smiled "Are you alright?" She asked "I mean you've been ignoring people since a while ago." She added in.

Hermione sat up straight "It's not like people were talking to me awhile ago, Gin." She replied with a frown "Or were they?" She suddenly doubted herself.

Ginny nodded "They were actually asking you questions regarding the lesson about the potion Prof. Snape wanted you to make." She answered "People such as Neville, Seamus and even Ron."

Hermione sighed "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"You've been so distracted these past days, no I mean these past years, Mione." Ginny commented since she can't take her friend's silence any longer.

Hermione nodded "I understand, just been thinking about a lot of things lately, Gin." She just answered.

Ginny shook her head "Were you thinking about him again, Mione?" She asked looking at her friend's expression.

Hermione fell very serious this time. She was silent. She couldn't tell her the truth. She didn't want anyone to carry her problems for her anymore.

Ginny shook Hermione a bit "Just tell me the truth, please."

Hermione looked at Ginny and shook her head "No," she just answered plainly.

Ginny frowned "I don't want to believe that Hermione, I know you are."

Hermione stood up and carried her books "I don't want anyone carrying my problems for me, Gin…just leave me alone for a while." She said and walked out.

Ginny shook her head "You're hurting," she whispered to herself.

**8-8-8**

Hermione slammed the door behind her. She was totally hurt. There it goes again, the pain returned to her once more. She could feel it pounding her heart, making her heart shatter even more into a million pieces. Why is it so hard for her to let him go when he already did? At that point, Hermione was on the verge of breaking down. The pain was too much for her to keep deep inside. She sat on her bed and curled up.

Tears started falling on her cheeks, but this time; these tears contained too much pain. As tears flowed, her owl dropped a blue card on her bed. She looked at the letter with a lot of grief. She stared at it for a couple of minutes and she finally decided to open it. And when she did, sit made her cry some more.

**Hermione,**

**I would really want to inform you that my wife has already given birth to a baby girl. We would want to invite you on the day of her christening. **

**Truly yours,**

**Oliver Wood**

Hermione read the rest; she bit her lower lip and just laid down. She cried and cried. Sobbing again and again. Since the day he left, she felt so much grief, pain despair and darkness. After all, all she knew was happy moments with him. She never knew how painful it was to lose someone. She wished that all of these were just a nightmare.

And if it were, she was ready to wake up from it. She had enough of all the things she is currently experiencing.

Now she understands the people who cry when they lose their loved, and now she knows how it hurts. Even though she didn't want to feel it anymore, she knew that she'd bear this pain until she learns how to finally let him go. She didn't like the feeling of being alone. She didn't think how much hard it was to be left all alone.

She was once protected by his love but now that he's gone, nothing's there to shield her from reality, reality of pain, despair, darkness, sadness and devastation. He never let her knew about those bad things life may give but know it seems all those were all gathered to her.

Every waking moment of her life was misery. She also had to blame herself for being so afraid of the real world that now it brought her to complete devastation. She didn't want to know how life moved. She wanted to scream the pain off but she knew she couldn't. 'The baptism is tomorrow,' she thought wearily. She had no more tears to cry.

But as she reflected to herself all the reasons why she can't also be with him 'Maybe we're not meant for each other,' she thought at first. 'And plus, I'm a muggle his parents wouldn't like a muggle daughter-in-law.' She sighed. 'I guess there would be a better tomorrow for Oliver and I if we weren't really together,' She finally thought.

She was dead tired that she didn't notice herself drifting away to 'dreamland' as everyone called it.

**8-8-8**

Hermione opened her eyes and rubbed it. She sat up and looked around. But this time but wasn't like the usual anymore. She's not feeling the throbbing pain on her chest that she had always felt every morning. She continued to look around and saw her room mates still sleeping.

She smiled and jumped out of the bed. She was so happy that she's finally let go and that she finally left the dark place where she used to cry every night. She ran towards her mirror and smiled some more "Good morning, sunshine." She greeted herself. "Oh my goodness, I'm finally alright!" she exclaimed that all her room mates were awoken.

Ginny got out of bed, yawning. She walked towards her and tapped Hermione's shoulder "Are you alright, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione nodded "Never been better," she answered "Oh yeah, I have to go to somewhere."

Ginny nodded "Where?"

Hermione sighed "To the baptismal of Oliver and Angelina's baby girl." She answered.

**8-8-8**

Hermione stood there, she was very happy for the 1st time in her life again. She has finally learned how important it is to let someone go. She smiled at them as she held a little present on her hands.

As the mass was finally over, she walked towards Angelina and handed the present "I hope you like it for your baby girl." She said with a big true smile.

Angelina looked up on Hermione "I'm sorry," she uttered.

Hermione shook her head "No…you shouldn't be,"

Angelina smiled lightly "So…finally realized that Oliver's not a man worth crying for?" she asked jokingly.

Hermione nodded "Some kinda like that, Angelina." Replied Hermione to her friend.

"It's a good thing you're feeling much better now, Hermione." She said "Oh yeah, I named my baby girl Hermione Hya,"

Hermione's smile widened "Hermione Hya," she whispered "I like the name," she added in. "Before I leave, I would want you to know that I did," she said.

Angelina frowned a bit "Did what?"

"Realized that Oliver and I weren't really meant for each other, I guess that's the way life moves." She said and left.

Angelina just smiled and shook her head "You've always been the strong one, Hermione." She just whispered and kissed the baby's forehead.

THE END

AN: Thanks for reading the one shot….please read and review…please no flames….)


End file.
